


Who's the Puppet now?

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Centric Content [22]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Blood, Blood Loss, Blow Jobs, Broken Bones, Bruises, Confusion, Crying, Curiosity, Dehumanization, Dialogue Light, F/M, Fear, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Hands, Humiliation, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Kissing, Loss of Powers, Macro/Micro, Meta, Moaning, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Hugging, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Nudity, Objectification, Orgasm, Pain, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, Sad Ending, Sadism, School Uniforms, Shrinking, Situational Humiliation, Some canon some non-canon, Sort Of, Stripping, Tags Are Fun, Threats, Tiny Monika, Trauma, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Victim Blaming, Wet & Messy, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: When a Player decides to delete Monika’s file, it results in the game crashing. Unknown to the Player, deleting the file didn’t erase her. She’s shrunken without any game glitching abilities left and MC will no longer be Monika’s puppet for talking to the Player.
Series: Fetish-Centric Content [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095831
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Who's the Puppet now?

**Author's Note:**

> Please read ALL tags before continuing.

This was the Player’s first time playing DDLC after all the hype about it. Honestly, the game was great, well worth the hype, but in their humble opinion, Monika was pretty overrated.

The Player decided that the game would be better off without Monika. They clicked on her file and deleted it. Then the game crashed.

  
  
  


It was excruciating. Her vision was distorted with colors. Her ears were ringing so much they were bleeding. What was happening to her? Her energy was draining, almost as though being absorbed by a sponge. Her bones were snapping as they reduced in size.

She looked around her. Everything was huge! But she was not alone.

In front of her, there was MC. His golden eyes were shining as he looked down at her. He tilted his head and leaned forward.

“What in the world?” he asked in a voice that was so loud it could startle a whale.

Monika looked so tiny and vulnerable. She couldn’t have been more than 3 inches tall. He could do anything he wanted to her and she wouldn’t be able to stop him, right? It would be her own fault for using him as a puppet. Just a tool to communicate with the Player.

She watched as he took off his school uniform, then his white boxers. What was going on now?

He gave Monika a slasher smile. Before she could run, he snatched her in his massive, suffocatingly hot hand. She was placed onto his stinger. “Rub it,” he ordered.

“MC, I don’t-” she started.

“After you treated me like a puppet, you’re in no place to refuse me. Rub it or I’ll make your retribution worse.”

With shaky hands, she began to go up and down. “More,” he demanded. She went faster and began sucking. Her face was red and she avoided his gaze as she kissed his member.

He moaned. Grabbing her, he began rubbing her body against him. The sensation reminded him of a sex toy.

He finally cummed onto her.

Well, he had his fun. This was enough.

He looked down at her. She was wiping herself off. Once she had wiped it all off, it was easier to look at her features. Her limbs were covered in what appeared to be bruises and callouses forming. Her hair was painfully knotted in tangles. Her hands were noticably shaky. Her school uniform was torn into shreds. Her lips were quivering. Her tiny chest was going up and down at a fairly fast rate. Her eyes were red and puffy.

His heart started stabbing him at the sight. Maybe Monika had used him, but this was a whole lot worse, wasn’t it?

He reached down to hug her with his hand, but she, understandably, tried escaping. She wasn’t fast enough, however, and she found herself back into his hands.

The same hands that had assaulted her.

She did everything in her power to escape, but she couldn’t. Why was this happening again?

She couldn’t do it. Not again.

_ I hate it. Hate it, hate it, hate it. Leave me alone.  _ **_LEAVE ME ALONE!_ **

**_HELP ME!_ **

  
  
  
  


Finally, the Player was able to reload the game.

When they opened the menu, all they could see were the words “I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I don't know if it's any good since it's been a while since I wrote Male-centric smut, but I did try my best.
> 
> Feel free to send me requests in the comment section. I will at least consider any requests that I receive. Also, you don't need to ask me if you can translate any of my works. If you want to do so, all you have to do is give credit.
> 
> Anyways, have a good day/night!


End file.
